Fushigi Yuugi Incident!
by Komodori-chan
Summary: This is a story about 2 girls being abducted into Fushigi Yuugi world....very short chapters...........please review........thanks
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story has Yuu Watase's characters in it. please don't sue me..........  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
"We're going to a party! Woo-hoo!!" A young girl named Komodori screamed. Her older-by-two minute twin looked away while getting dressed for a birthday party. It was to be held in their honor. It was also going to be in five minutes. They were late. Very late. Their arguing could be heard where their party was held. Their parents knew full well they wouldn't be on time like always and would prepare for a late arrival.  
  
"So, where is it supposed to be held?" Ryû asked.  
  
"Ummmmm...." Komodori said puzzlingly.  
  
"Don't tell me you lost the directions again?"  
  
"He, he...looks that way." Komodori replied. "No wait, I found it."  
  
"Where?" Ryû asked.  
  
"Ummmmm...you don't want to know."  
  
"I have another question, Komodori."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, heh...Umm, how many sodas did you drink today?"  
  
"I only had 6 cans of non-caffine Sprite."  
  
*sweatdrops* "Good..." Ryû says relieved.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?" Ryû nervously moving backwards.  
  
"I also had 15 cans of Coca-Cola, 16 cans of Pepsi, and 20 cans of highly caffined Root Beer."   
  
"Oh dear God." Ryû then faints.  
  
"Gee, don't have a hissy fit!" Komodori exclaimed.  
  
"So, shall we go now, Ryû?... Ryû?... Hello? Are you there? Fine, don't have any of the food there. I'll take your share." Ryû then pops out of her coma, and hops on her bike waiting for her sister. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Menacing Twig and Evil Tr...

Chapter 1  
  
~The Menacing Twig and Evil Tree Stump~  
  
"Gee I'm hungry for pumpkin seeds, and thirsty for my favorite wine!" Komodori exclaims.  
  
"Ummm, Komodori, you can't drink wine yet..."  
  
"Heh, heh. Oh yeah. I forgot." Komodori says not knowing they were being watched by foreign travelers.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Ryû exclaims.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"DAMN TWIG!!" Ryû shouts.  
  
"What the hell does that twig have to do with anything?" They both look at the authors.  
  
"What?! It's not our fault we can't think of anything more amusing than Ryû tripping on a twig with a bike of all things." The authors both declare.  
  
"Damn idiots." Komodori replies not looking ahead. A tree stump blocked her way.  
  
"Hee hee, let's see her try and dodge that!" Author 1 says.  
  
"Holy shit!!" Komodori hits the tree stump full speed.  
  
"Ha ha!! You must admit that is quite humorous." Author 2 replies.  
  
"Grrr...." Komodori pulls out her huge, heavy, gold club from hammer space.  
  
"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Ryû says still puzzled, while looking at the damn twig.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee, Now, think I can't dodge it? Let's see if you can dodge this!" Komodori replies. "Hey Ryû?" Komodori looks over to her sister. "Still puzzled?"  
  
"Yep..." Ryû replies while trying to burn the twig. Only burns half way before the fire burns her. Then she tries Sulfuric Acid, it backfires, splashes onto her, and calls it the 'Curse'. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Foreigners

Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Chapter 2  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  ~ The foreigners ~  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  We still see Komodori chasing the two authors to and fro. Where will the stop? When will they? Nobody knows.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Hey, this is good entrainment; doncha think Soi?" Nakago asked, while watching Komodori chasing the two authors.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Yes, I guess, but this I supposed to be our honeymoon." Soi replied.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Over the P.A. "And over there we see an angry beast running after those two older girls."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Nani?!" Komodori looks to where she heard the remark and sees a tram-like tour guide. She walks right up and asks, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  The man over the P.A. laughs nervously.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Komodori asked. With that, she picks up the tram, but RyÃ» comes before she could throw it.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Damn it RyÃ»! Why do you always have to spoil my fun?!" Komodori says while dropping the tram.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "You must control yourself, Komodori" RyÃ» says to her twin, while patting her head.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "And who might you be, children?" Nakago asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  With that, RyÃ» and Komodori both glare at him with death wishes on their mind, then Komodori readies her golf club, and RyÃ» pulls out a metal mallet out of hammerspace.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Heh, I take that back. So, where are you headed?" Nakago asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "To a party, like it's your business, anyway." Both RyÃ» and Komodori replied.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Well, RyÃ» it WAS 1 hour ago!" Komodori said.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "Nani?!" RyÃ» says shocked at how much time has gone by.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "So, where are you going?" Komodori asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  "To Ancient China." Nakago replied. 


	4. Chapter 3: ~ The Lights ~

Chapter 3  
  
~ The Lights ~  
  
"Well, best be off." Nakago said while getting on the tram with Soi.  
  
"Hey, Komodori, lets hitch a ride off the back of this tram, so we can get to the party sooner." RyÃ» syas.  
  
"Okay." Komodori replies.  
  
They both sneak to the back of the tram and they hop up with their bikes. Then the tram heads for Ancient China.  
  
"Hey, RyÃ», why am I seeing different shades of green and white?" Komodori says puzzled.  
  
"What?! Green and white?! That's not what I see, I see purple and black. What the hell is going on?!" RyÃ» says puzzled, and starts to look around. Soon RyÃ» gets dizzy.  
  
A little bit later, the tram lands with a thud.  
  
Over the P.A. "We're are back in Ancient China. Please, don't step to your left or you will die a long painful death. In other words, there's a cliff."  
  
"Hey, RyÃ» wake up!!" The tram's gone."  
  
"Nani? Oh, I'm up... Where did the tram go? RyÃ» asked while getting up.  
  
It left with more people, plus the guy on the P.A. said not to go right or you'll suffer an extremely painful death...Or was it left?" Komodori said trying to remember which side it was.  
  
"Well, Which side was it?" RyÃ» says impatiently.  
  
"Ummm... I think it was right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then they both step to the left side.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They both scream. 


	5. Chapter 4:~ Vertical Limits ~

Chapter 4  
  
~ Vertical Limits ~  
  
"Komodori, umm how many sodas have you had again?" RyÃ» asked.  
  
"Umm, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, except your traveling up the vertical cliff, ya know."  
  
"Really? Is that why I see 'Clear skies coming at me'? Komodori sings.  
  
"Oh dear Kami. Do you know anything about physics? Do you have any sense of gravity?"  
  
"What's gravity? On a sugar rush, there is no such thing." RyÃ» sees Komodori pacing up and down the wall defying on gravity laws, and her bike just sitting there where she left it without a kick stand or trick wires.  
  
Then RyÃ» and Komodori see two heads pop over the cliff wall.  
  
"Need any help?" A blue haired monk asked.  
  
"No, we're fine...Does it look like we need help?!" RyÃ» screams.  
  
*Both the blue haired monk and his pal sweatdrop*  
  
"Well, she does have a point." The red haired guy said.  
  
"She? Their girls?" The blue haired monk said puzzled.  
  
*RyÃ» and Komodori both sweatdrop*  
  
"Nani? ...See I told you, you need a better haircut, and you do look like a guy." Komodori says laughing.  
  
"Komodori-Chan!!!!" RyÃ» screams.  
  
"Uh oh, Not again....Run for the hills!!!" Komodori says while starting to run, but trips over a tree stump, and falls down the cliff.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! KUSO!!" Komodori screams while going down the cliff.  
  
With that, the authors applaud, and the characters look up.  
  
"Yes, another tree stump, good show Robin!" Author 2 says.  
  
"Yes, Jolly good." Author 1 says. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Brown Paper Bag

Chapter 5  
  
~ The Brown Paper Bag ~  
  
"Hello, my name is RyÃ» and this is my gravity-defying little sister." RyÃ» says.  
  
"What's gravity?" Asked the red haired guy.  
  
"Let me demonstrate, oh Komodori!" RyÃ» says calling her little sister.  
  
"Hai?" Komodori says while running over to her sister, but trips on yet another tree stump.  
  
"Yes! Another score" Both authors say softy.  
  
"Kuso! How is she able to do that?" RyÃ» says.  
  
"You wanted something, RyÃ»?" Komodori says getting up.  
  
"Never mind." RyÃ» says while smiling.  
  
The red haired guy says, "Well, this is Chichiri, and I'm Tasuki."  
  
"You're a girl?" Chichiri asks while poking RyÃ».  
  
"Gee, and I thought 15 year olds were bad." Komodori says.  
  
"Ahh!!!! This menacing twig!!!" RyÃ» screams while trying to get the twig out of her hair.  
  
Komodori whispers to Chichiri and Tasuki, "She hates twigs."  
  
"Chichiri walks up to RyÃ», and tries to get the twig out of her hair, and fails. Then Tasuki tries, and fails. Last, but not least, Komodori-Chan tries.  
  
"It's moving! Okay, now it's out." Komodori says happily and gives the twig to RyÃ».  
  
*Everyone facefaults*  
  
"Gee, I wonder what's in my bad." Komodori says while pulling out a brown paper bag.  
  
"Why did you bring a damn brown paper bag?" RyÃ» says still holding the twig.  
  
"Because, I thought we could go duck hunting. Wait, who the hell wrote this script?"  
  
They look at the authors again. Both authors look away and whistles.  
  
"Hey cool, there's us!" Author 1 says while pointing down.  
  
"Yep, creep thought, isn't it?" Author 2 says.  
  
"Hey cool, there's us!" Komodori says while pointing up.  
  
"Yep, creep though, isn't it? RyÃ» replies. 


	7. Chapter 6: Water Problems/Fake Light Bul...

Chapter 6  
  
~ Water Problems/Fake Light Bulbs~  
  
"Hey! Get out of my backpack! If you want to see something, look in Komodori's backpack!" RyÃ» screams.  
  
"Hey! Good idea! Chichiri, you look through RyÃ»'s and I'll look through Komodori's...Wait....where is Komodori-Chan?"  
  
"Found her!" Chichiri replies.  
  
"Where?" Tasuki looks around.  
  
"In RyÃ»'s backpack." Chichiri replies.  
  
Komodori gets out with a squirt gun, and shoots Chichiri and Tasuki. The guys pull out water balloons for a war.  
  
"We must now go through the forest." Tasuki says.  
  
"I'll get the torches." Chichiri says while getting the torches.  
  
RyÃ» and Komodori hold the torches and both get electrocuted.  
  
"Hey, how can we be electrocuted by torches?" RyÃ» says puzzled.  
  
"It's in the script." Komodori replies.  
  
They both look at the authors yet again.  
  
"Okay! We couldn't afford fire, and also the plastic light bulbs that we replaced the fire with, failed us yet again." Author 2 says.  
  
"Oh, these are fake?" RyÃ» asks.  
  
"Hey RyÃ»!" Komodori says while laughing. Then BAM! Komodori hits RyÃ» on the head with her gold club. RyÃ» sees Komodori looking innocent, and walks up behind Komodori. "Oh Komodori..." RyÃ» says. "Uh oh..." Komodori says while closing her eyes.  
  
*******Later********  
  
When Tasuki makes Komodori go over all the tree stumps in the forest, Komodori steals Tasuki's fan and 'accidentally' points the fan in the opposite direction at Tasuki, and screams "Rekka Shien!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Tasuki screams.  
  
Komodori is the on the side to get burnt to a crisp. 


End file.
